majorrebelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chika Riznia
Rizka Kurnia also known as Chika Riznia, Chinese: 知花;; Japanese: ちか上昇ニヤ ; (born October 1, 1988), is an Indonesian fashion designer who has co-created a fashion line called MAJOR REBEL in 2012. Early life Career A pleasure for cutting a paper and shaping it into an outfit, bringing 5-year-old girl chosen to be a fashion designer as a way of life in the future, and the girl's name is Chika Riznia. College In 2006, when the global financial Crisis often referred, the first semester to Chika begin classes at The Jakarta Art Institute, majoring in fashion designer. Even despite the obstacles and pressures every semester, she was able to handle it, because since she was born, she had lost her mother and then followed her father who died when she was in college, from childhood Chika brought up by her aunt and uncle who considers as her own parents. As Designer Since 2009, while still a college student, Chika felt it was time to live independently and no longer burdening her aunt and uncle, and finally she worked to finish college. She lived her early life in a way to receive orders to sew clothes from her friends, she kept doing it until she was tired. In 2010, Chika met her college friend, Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw. When he still working as a designer at the television network company in Jakarta. He see the potential talent within Chika in fashion field, so he tried to approach his vision with her. It took a year for all of that realized. Co-founder Early 2011, Chika approved joint the idea of Berydw to make their own fashion brands, with a concept that describes the struggle, they use the word "rebel", and with the spirit of the differences they gave their brand "MAJOR REBEL". A brand In 2012, together they make their vision realized, Chika focus to creating the product and Berydw focus to developing the brand, so he left his job in television network company and founded KARTENZ, an entertainment company that producing a computer animation character. The collaboration between KARTENZ and MAJOR REBEL make a bridge that creativity could become a reality. Personal life Akbar de Wighar dated fashion designer Chika Riznia from early 2009. They lived together in Jakarta, it was a six-year relationship from mid-2009 to mid-2015. Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar met when they studied at Jakarta Institute of Arts and have been together ever since. Thereafter merried on June 15, 2015. Which are taking place at lake deck. See also MAJOR REBEL Founder Chika Riznia 4x4.jpg|link=Chika Riznia NEW MAJOR REBEL BLACK.png|link=MAJOR REBEL Wikia Berydw & Chika Riznia Wedding at Lake Jakarta 15 June 2015 8 45 PM.jpg|link=Chika Riznia References #Biography of Founder MAJOR REBEL Chika Riznia on Crunchbase #To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. official company website External links *Official Site of Chika Riznia Official website. *Chika Riznia designer of MAJOR REBEL Chika Riznia in NJAL.